


Michael's Crush

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael has a crush on his comic book artist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hello shop keeper” Brian called out as he entered the comic book store  
“He’s out back, he won’t be a moment”   
Brian looked around because he couldn’t see anyone  
“Look over the counter”  
So Brian did and came face to face with someone surrounded by papers sitting on the floor  
“Hi what are you doing down there”  
“Me and Michael were going through his rough drafts for the comic”  
“Oh you’re the kid from PIFA mikey told me about you”  
“Hi Brian what are you doing here” asked Michael coming out from the stockroom  
“Oh I was bored and thought that you might fancy going to Woodys, it’s closing time soon right”  
“Yeah but um me and Justin were working on something”  
“It doesn’t matter, I could always come back tomorrow if you go with your friend”  
“Okay if you’re sure Justin”  
“Yeah, I’ll just pop out back and get my stuff”  
As Justin walked past them Michael caught Brian checking out his bum  
“Oh no Brian hands off I saw him first”

“So mikey have you tried it with that Justin yet”  
“Brian he’s just a kid”  
“Yeah a cute kid”  
“Brian there is no way someone that cute is going to go out with me”  
“Why wouldn’t he you are great, he would be lucky to have you”  
“Yeah right”  
“Your seeing him tomorrow ask him out the worst he could say is no”  
“No the worst he could do is laugh and say in my dreams”  
“Mikey just ask him”

Brian entered the diner and saw mikey and Justin sitting at one of the tables with papers al around them,  
“Jesus did you two destroy a rain forest”  
“Very funny, anyway Brian this is Justin, Justin this is Brian”  
“Hi”  
“Well I’m just going to go to the bathroom, Brian if my mother stubbles by can you remind her about the food”  
“Whatever”  
“So Justin are you enjoying working with mikey”  
“Yeah it’s not bad, he’s um a bit of a comic geek isn’t he”  
“Yeah just a bit, so why are you working on the comic if you’re not a comic geek”  
“Oh I need the money”  
“I didn’t think he was paying that much”  
“He’s not but every penny counts”  
Justin checked his watch and said that he was going to have to leave now and he asked Brian to let Michael know that he would see him later, Brian agreed  
“What did you say to him”?  
“Nothing he had to leave said he would see you tonight, hot date”  
“No working on the comic”  
“Ask him already”  
Michael and Justin were having a good laugh working on the comic so Michael decided that it was now or never,  
“So um Justin I am meeting the guys at Woodys, I was um wondering if you fancied coming”  
“Yeah sure”  
So Justin put all his stuff in his backpack and Michael closed the store.

They joined the guys playing pool  
Brian winked at Michael and Justin went to get some drinks  
“So you asked him then”  
“Sort of, well no”  
“Michael how do you expect to get into his pants if you don’t try”  
Just then Justin rejoined them  
“So how is the comic coming along” asked Emmett?  
“Oh I’ve got some pages in my backpack”  
So Justin proceeded to empty his bag looking for the pages, he put his coursework on the table, which Brian homed in on,  
“What’s this”?  
“My coursework, I have to try and promote that cola drink”  
“Can I have a look”?  
“If you want but it’s crap”  
So Brian looked at it  
“The art is pretty impressive but the rest is”  
“Crap, I told you it was”  
“No it just could do with some tiding up around the edges”  
“Maybe Brian could help you with it, he’s in advertising” Michael quickly said, pleading with Brian with his eyes to do it  
“Um yeah sure, how about you come to my place tomorrow afternoon and we can work on it, Michael could come as well”  
“I can’t leave the store, maybe on Monday” Michael added hopefully  
“It has to be handed in Monday so I could come on my own if that’s okay”  
“Yeah that’s fine”  
Michael looked crestfallen but Brian promised him later that he would bump him up to Justin.

Justin arrived at brians loft and they set about working, it didn’t take Brian long to get it looking really good Justin was sure that he would get a pass mark for it,  
“So Justin do you want another beer”  
“Yes please”  
So Brian handed Justin the beer and sat on the floor with him  
“So are you and Michael fucking”?  
“No we’re just friends”  
“Oh right, what’s that”  
Justin had been inadvertently doodling a picture of Brian  
“It’s nothing” Justin was a little embarrassed but he showed it to Brian  
“I don’t know I’m doing it half the time”  
“Your good”  
“Thanks, I um had better be going”  
“Do you want a lift home”?  
“Thanks but it’s not far, oh happy birthday Michael told me that it was tomorrow”  
“Oh don’t remind me”  
“What”  
“When you get to my age you just want to forget them”  
“Your not old, only about what 40” Justin was grinning  
“Take that back”  
“Nope”  
Brian lent forward and started tickling Justin  
“Okay okay I take it back, your only 39”  
So Brian started on him again but this time Justin kissed him but Brian pulled away  
“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that, I have to go”  
Justin got up to leave  
“Justin wait”  
“No look I’m sorry I guess I missed read things”  
Justin had his hand on the door but Brian stopped him  
“You didn’t”  
And Brian kissed him and closed the door

“So do you want to stay tonight”?  
“Yeah but um”  
“But um what”  
“I have never, I’m still a “  
“Virgin”  
“Yeah”  
“Don’t worry I’ll go easy”  
And Brian kissed him again and led him to the bedroom

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY….”  
“What the fuck” Brian sat up in bed  
“SURPRISE” They all called out  
“We thought that we would surprise you,” replied Michael  
“Well you certainly did that”  
Brian felt stirring next to him  
“So Brian what do you want to do for your birthday”  
“Um look could you all go away and come back in ten minutes”  
“Why” asked Michael but he then noticed the movement next to Brian and they all gave Brian a knowing look  
“Sorry we didn’t know that you had company”  
And they all turned to leave   
“What’s all the noise about” Justin stuck his head out from under the covers  
Brian looked at Michael and saw the pain in his best friends eyes.


	2. Michael's Crush

“Yeah we should leave” Michael said sadly  
So they all left leaving Brian and Justin alone

Brian dropped Justin off at his place and went straight around to the comic book store to talk to Michael  
“Hey mikey you got any coffee going”  
“You have some nerve”  
“What for wanting coffee”  
“You know what I’m talking about”  
“Okay so I had a birthday tumble with Justin, what’s the big deal”  
“The big deal is you knew I like him but you still went after him, why did you do it”  
“I didn’t go after him, he flirted with me and he made the first move”  
“Oh he was so persuasive that you couldn’t say no, Brian just go will you”

Brian was still stewing on his conversation with Michael and he decided not to aggravate things too much so he decided just to stay at home and do some work when he heard his buzzer go so he went to the intercom to get rid of them,  
“This had better be good”  
“Brian its Justin”  
“What do you want”?  
“I left my sketch book when I was here last night I was wondering if I could come up and get it”  
“Fine”  
So Brian buzzed him up and opened the door and waited for him

“Sorry I’ll be quick, you are probably on your way out to celebrate”  
“Celebrate?”  
“Your birthday after this mornings performance by your friends I thought that you all would be going out, ah found it”  
“No I’m staying in”  
“Why”  
Brian debated weather to just lie or tell the truth or to just tell him to leave, he decided on the truth  
“I’ve upset Michael”  
“How”  
“He’s jealous”  
“What about”  
“Us sleeping together”  
“I um didn’t realize that there was anything between you and Michael”  
“There isn’t”  
“So what is he jealous about”?  
“Because there might not be anything between me and him but he wants there to be things between you two”  
“He likes me”  
“Yeah insane isn’t he”  
“Thanks”  
“Your welcome”  
“Well after your lovely words, I had better be leaving”  
“Okay unless you fancy an encore of last night”  
“What you’re friends singing you happy birthday while I’m trying to sleep?”  
“No smart arse”  
“Then what”  
“Just get your arse up those stairs to the bedroom”  
“Masterful aren’t you”  
But Justin did what he was told laughing as he made his way.

Brian and Justin were having breakfast when the front door opened  
“Fuck mikey I gave you that key for emergencies only”  
“I came to talk but you are obviously other wise engaged” he gave Justin a look that conveyed his anger and disgust  
“I had better be leaving”  
“No it’s fine just go up to the bedroom and give me and Michael five minutes, okay?”  
“Okay”  
“What’s he doing here?”  
“Well let me see he has food in front of him and I have food in front of me well I would have to guess at having breakfast”  
“You know what I mean”  
“He stayed last night”  
“Obviously but why?”  
“What do you mean why”  
“Well come on I thought he was just a birthday tumble”  
Just then a fully dressed Justin exited the bedroom and got his coat and said his goodbyes and left  
“Oh great thanks a lot Michael”

“What do you want”?  
“Justin just let me in, I want to explain”  
“There’s nothing to explain I’m was just a birthday fumble there is no need to explain”  
“Please just let me in okay so we can talk, come on there are rats out here”  
“Where” Justin stuck his head out of the door  
“There”  
Justin laughed  
“That’s not a rat that’s my neighbors dog, okay you have two minutes”  
“Okay right look first of all I’m sorry I should never have told Michael that you were a birthday fumble, you are more then that even if you have no taste”  
“You are meant to be apologizing not insulting me”  
“Oh come on this apartment building is hardly the Ritz”  
“Yeah well we can’t all afford luxury apartments, I’m a poor broke student remember”  
“Yeah but you can afford better then this place”  
“Brian just get back to the point”  
“The point? Oh yeah I like you and I want to carry on seeing you”  
“No”  
“No?”  
“Yeah that’s right no, look Brian I like you but your not going to change so I think you should just go make it up with Michael”  
Justin opened his front door and was practically pushing Brian out of it when he caught sight of his landlord  
“Oh fuck” and he pulled Brian back in quickly and closed the door  
“Okay one minute you want me to leave the next your stopping me from leaving please make up your mind”  
“Keep your voice down, I still want you to leave, just not right now”  
“And why is that?”  
“I’m a little behind with the rent so if the landlord catches me I’m evicted”  
“They actually charge you rent to live here”  
“Brian”  
“Okay so seeing as we are stuck here you can explain to me what you meant with I’m not going to change”  
“Because I don’t want to be just another notch on your bedpost”  
“What”  
“I know about your reputation, not the same person twice, a different trick every night”  
“Justin I like you we could give it a shot”  
“I don’t know what about Michael”  
“He’ll get over it”  
“You sure”  
“Yeah he’ll get himself fascinated with another blonde twink”  
“Hey!”  
“So how about want to be the stud of liberty avenues first ever boyfriend?”  
“Sure”


	3. Michael's Crush

Justin was waiting outside the comic book store waiting for Michael when Michael arrived with Brian,  
“Hey what are you doing here?” Brian asked before he gave his boyfriend a hello kiss  
“Do you two mind”  
“I came to see Michael”  
“Oh yeah and what can I do for you?” Michael asked with a sneer  
“I um wanted the wages you owed me”  
“When now”  
“Yeah”  
“Well you’ll have to wait to the end of the week”  
“I can’t I need it today”  
“What’s the hurry “?  
“Well I failed at avoiding my landlord this morning”  
“So he’s evicted you”  
“Not if he gets the rent today, which is why I need my wages from Michael”  
“Fine you can have them”  
“I’ll take you to your place to see the landlord”  
“But Brian I thought we were going for breakfast” Michael whined  
“We will later but first me and Justin have to go and stop him being evicted”

So Brian and Justin went to Justin’s apartment and knocked on the landlords door  
“Here is the money I owe you”  
“Wait a minute there is only 200 here”  
“Yeah that’s all I owe you”  
“No you owe me another 100 or your out”  
“I’m only 200 behind”  
“Yeah well take your client there to your room and earn another 100 or you’re out”  
“Then he’s out”

Brian went charging towards Justin’s apartment  
“Wait a minute Brian, I have nowhere else to go, and I have to give him the extra money”  
“You don’t have any family you can stay with, what about your parents”  
“I have no idea where my dad is and my mum has her boyfriend and her kid with him so she doesn’t want me there, so what do you suggest”  
“You can stay with me”  
“No”  
“Why not, we have fun on your over night visits”  
“Oh yeah Michael will love that”  
“It’s not up to Michael, come on where else are you going to go”  
“Well I could go to my apartment if you kept your mouth shut”  
“So is that a yes or should we go and look for a park bench for you”  
“It’ll just be for a couple of days”  
“What ever you say”

Justin had been staying with Brian for about a week when he heard the door sliding open as he cooking dinner,  
“Hey I hope your not hungry cause dinner won’t be ready for another hour”  
“What the hell are you doing here”?  
“Oh sorry Michael I thought that you were Brian”  
“I said what are you doing here”  
“I got evicted so Brian said that I could stay here for a few days, what are you doing here, I’m not expecting Brian home for another 45 minutes”  
“This isn’t your home”  
“Figure of speech Michael”  
“I came to get something that I left behind”  
Michael walked towards the kitchen  
“You know he’s going to tire of you soon”  
“You know nothing about my relationship with Brian”  
“Your just his tempary whore, once he’s had enough you’ll be out”  
“Just get what you came here for and go”  
“Now now be nice if you make it worth my while I can always put in a good word for you with Brian”  
Michael kissed Justin but Justin pushed him away  
“Get off me”  
“Come on you know you want to”  
“Get out”  
“Fine but don’t bother telling Brian, I’ll just tell him that you tried to kiss me and who do you think that he would believe, you a whore who he picked up or me his best friend of 15 years, you think about it and we’ll finish this another time”


	4. Michael's Crush

Justin was seriously spooked out from his encounter with Michael but he decided not to risk telling Brian about because he didn’t want to risk him believing Michael. Justin didn’t really want to work with Michael on the comic but he couldn’t think of a good reason to tell Brian why he had quit so he was stuck. Justin decided that if he had to work with Michael it would not be alone so he sweet-talked Brian into letting them work on the comic at the loft with promises on making it up to him.

Everything was going okay with Michael behaving himself, that was until Brian realized that he had left a vital file at the office that he needed that night to work on so he left Justin and Michael alone in the loft while he went to retrieve it.

“Well you didn’t tell Brian then”  
“I didn’t want to upset him”  
“No you didn’t want to lose your cozy free ride”  
“I am not using Brian for a free ride”  
“Of cause you are”  
“Maybe you should go, we can finish this another time”  
“What’s the matter you don’t trust yourself being alone with me”?  
“Don’t flatter yourself”  
Michael started to walk towards Justin  
“Oh come on you want me as much as I want you”  
“Fuck off, why would I want you when I have Brian”  
“You don’t HAVE Brian, you are just a convenient fuck to him, once he is bored with you you will be traded in”  
“Just get out”  
“No”  
Michael tried to kiss Justin but Justin pushed him away  
“Get out”  
“No this is Brians place not yours so why should I leave, you know you should stop fighting It”  
Michael started walking towards Justin again and Justin was backing away when he backed into the wall so Michael seized his chance and kissed Justin with more force.

Justin tried pushing Michael off of him but Michael was stronger, Michael had Justin pinned to the wall and was attempting to undo Justin’s trousers.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”  
Michael pulled away and the sound of Brians voice  
“Brian it’s not what it looks like”  
“Michael you have your tongue down my boyfriends throat”  
“Brian the little shit came onto me”  
“No I didn’t”  
Justin had found his voice  
“Brian listen he’s been doing this for weeks, he said that he would tell you that I came onto him if I told you”

“Just get out now, you lying little shit, get out of my sight”  
Michael had a satisfied smirk on his face as Justin grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair and walked out of the loft.


	5. Michael's Crush

“No not you twat, you”

Justin stopped dead in his tracks and Michaels smirk faded

“What do you mean not me?”  
“Justin what I mean is bring your butt back in here and Michael you get yours out of here right now”  
“But Brian I’m your best friend”  
“Yeah you are but that is the only reason what I am letting you walk out of the loft but if you don’t leave now you will be leaving via the window now get the fuck out of here now”

Michael opened his mouth to protest but he decided against it when he saw the look on Brians face so he decided just to leave.

“ You should have told me”  
“I wanted to but I was afraid that you wouldn’t believe me”  
“And why wouldn’t I believe you?”  
“Because you and Michael have been friends for years and you have only known me for a couple of months”  
“Yeah well I believe you”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah well I’m not blind I saw you trying to push him away”  
“Well why didn’t you say something earlier?”  
“Because when I first walked in it looked like the two of you were kissing but then I saw you try to push him away but he got more insistent and when he went for your trouser I very nearly lost it”  
“I thought that you were throwing me out”  
“Never! What would I do if I didn’t have all your crap to trip over”?  
“What are you going to do about Michael?”  
“Well right now we are going to bed then I’ll go see Michael once I calm down a lot”  
“Okay I’ll be in I a little while I want to take a quick shower cause I feel a bit you know”  
“Yeah don’t worry I’ll warm the bed up so don’t be too long”

It took Brian another two weeks before he had calmed down enough to be alone in a room with Michael, in that time Michael had tried many times to contact Brian but he was told to fuck off.

Brian walked into the comic book store and turned the sign to closed and locked the door,  
“Oh you have finally decided to talk to me”  
“Just tell me what the hell you thought that you were playing at”  
“I told you he came on to me you knew that I had feelings for him I’m sorry I couldn’t resist”  
“Bullshit, I walked into the loft to find you assaulting my boyfriend”  
“Your what!!?”  
”My boyfriend”  
“Your boyfriend, that is crap your little whore wanted it as much as I did”  
Brian went for Michael  
“Go on then it won’t change the fact that he wanted it”  
“If he wanted it so much why was he trying to fight you off, come on why was he pushing you away”  
”what”  
”I saw you, at first I thought that it was mutual until I saw him struggling and you trying to force yourself onto him, our friendship is over, you have crossed the line and I can’t forgive you for what you did”  
“Wait I forgave you when you stole him away from me, you can’t blame me for trying to get him back”  
“He was never yours, he has always been mine and I have a relationship with him I have NEVER EVER tried to force myself on him, Michael you need help and I hope to god that you get it but until then don’t try contacting me”  
With that Brian left the store.

It took Michael 6 months to admit to himself and everyone that what he did to Justin was wrong but once Michael accepted what he did was wrong he attempted to apologize to Brian and Justin but things between the two friends would never be the same again.


End file.
